lauren branning finds herself
by jodie finch
Summary: lauren finds more about herself


While Lauren sat at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal she didn't even hear her mother speaking because her thoughts were far away. "Sure mum," she said, as she gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out the door to meet her best friend Whitney down at the corner. It was a mile to school and Lauren had hardly said two words for most of the trip. "What's bugging ya Lauren," asked Whitney?

"Oh nothing," replied Lauren. "Don't give me that, something for sure is on your mind," said Whitney. "Well...," Lauren hesitated. "Give, what's up," pressed Whitney? "This is a little embarrassing but I've got trouble, you know, down there," said Lauren as she pointed to her crotch, and after a few exchanges back and forth Lauren finally explained to Whitney that her clitoris

seemed to be much bigger than it should be! And worse yet her labia seemed to be growing as well! Her whole pussy seemed to be puffed up! Whitney assured her that there was nothing wrong and told her that they would check it out after school. On entering Walford collage, Lauren tried to put the whole thing out of her mind, maybe Whitney was right, nothing to worry about!

On the way home from school Lauren acted as if nothing was wrong, and didn't bring up what they had talked about that morning and hoped that Whitney wouldn't either. No such luck! Right away Whitney wanted to get right home and check out Lauren's privates! Lauren started to protest but Whitney just shut her up, took her by the arm, and steered Lauren towards home. Finally in Lauren's room

Whitney said, "OK, let's see it!" Reluctantly Lauren slowly began taking off her clothes. Lauren had always been proud of her body, because in eighteen short years she really had the build of a full grown woman. To be perfectly honest about it, she was a boy's wet dream!

Now, however, she felt very self conscious undressing in front of someone who had seen her nude hundreds of times. After finally slipping of her panties Whitney said, "Lay down on the bed and spread your legs." Lauren lay back on the pillows and spread her legs completely exposing herself to her friend's steady gaze. Whitney put her face down close enough to her pussy

that she could feel her breath! "Well," asked Lauren? Whitney took her fingers and gently parted Lauren's bush to get a better look. What she saw was stunning, Lauren had not been exaggerating, her clit was at least two or three times its normal size,

and her lips too, they were puffed up like a balloon! Another thing that Whitney quickly surmised was that Lauren's pussy was very wet with what looked like sexual excitement! "Lauren, you're all wet, are you turned on?" "All the time, Whitney, my clit seems to itch all the time and never stops!" Whitney started to feel her own pussy starting to leak, God, what was happening to her?

She then did something she had never even dreamed of, with the tip of her index finger she very softly brushed the tip of Laurens erect clit, and at it's mere touch, Lauren suck in a gulp of air and her pussy jerked spasmodically, and before Lauren could even say a word, Whitney leaned over and took the engorged little organ into her mouth and started to suck it! "What are you doing,"

a moaning Lauren asked? "I'm going to suck you off, your clit and pussy are absolutely beautiful," her friend gasped softly!

With the state her clit was in, Lauren just closed her eyes and let Whitney take care of her pussy, and immediately she could feel her vaginal lips puffing up even bigger than before, her clit was now throbbing due to the sucking Whitney was giving it. Lauren's hands had by now cupped her large chest and were tweaking the hard nipples as her whole body seem to revolve around that damned clit!

For weeks now Lauren had been forced to masturbate at least twice a day to keep from climbing the walls, and although she never had thought of herself as gay or bi, right at this moment all she cared about was getting off, Whitney could have been the mailman, her doctor , or her teacher for that matter, and it wouldn't have

made any difference! Whitney was now totally into sucking Lauren's big clit and she could tell thatLauren was about to blow her load because

she was trying to push her whole cunt into Whitney's hot little mouth! All at once Lauren's hips bucked up, and accompaniedby a long low moan, she had a brutally hard orgasm all over Whitney's face!

The two girls lay on the bed not moving so much as a muscle, with Whitney's face still resting on Lauren's pussy, so neither one heard the footsteps coming down the hall outside Lauren's bedroom. Like a whip cracking in the air, the door seemed to burst open and standing in the doorway was a dumbfounded Tanya, Laurens mother! "What on earth are you two girls doing," stammered Tanya?

By now Lauren and Whitney had jumped to their feet and were desperately trying to think of an appropriate answer. "Well," Tanya snapped? "Mum, uh, Mum we were, we were just..," mumbled Lauren, unable to say much of anything! Just then Whitney stepped up and said, "Lauren was worried that her

vagina and clitoris were oversized and I was checking them out, and well, things just got a little out of hand!" "Lauren, why didn't you come to me with your problems, I'm your mother you know," asked Tanya? Lauren replied, "I guess I was just too embarrassed to ask you." "Well I could have given you an answer to your question straight away,"

Tanya said. She then proceeded to tell Lauren that all the women in the family had very large clitorises and labia, and that it was nothing to worry about. The only "problem" would be that Lauren would probably be very highly sexed and need gratification at least twice a day!

Lauren gave an audible sigh of relief and told her mum that she already needed to cum at least once a day and sometimes more. Then Tanya said, "You know your father takes very good care of me and gets me off in the morning and later at night, and if I need it during the day, I just slip into the rest room at work and use a small vibrator to get myself off, but your father is such a dear too,

he usually fucks me in the morning and eats me at night, he's really a wonderful cunt lapper!" "Mum, does Dad like your big vagina and clit," asked Lauren? "He loves it," she replied, "

let me show you my cunt so you can see how yours will eventually look!" With that, she dropped her skirt to the floor and stood in front of the two girls in a blouse and white sheer panties. Hooking her thumbs in the band she quickly slipped the panties from her hips and kicked them away while Lauren and Whitney then stared at an

unreal sight!Tanya had shaved her cunt, leaving only the hair above her crack! Her lips and clit were totally bare! Her lips were indeed huge, much bigger even than Lauren's, and poking it's little head out from between the lips was a pink

hard clitoris! Whitney could tell that Tanya's pussy was at that very moment in a state of extreme arousal and asked softly, "May I touch it Tanya.?" Without saying a word Tanya pulled Whitney's mouth to her slit and ground her clit into her mouth while just Lauren stood there with

her mouth hanging open, while watching her best friend eat her mother's pussy! Just seeing them go at it made Lauren's knees go weak so she lay back down on the bed and put her finger deep into her own crack. Tanya grabbed Whitney by the back of the head and forced her mouth all

over her pussy and Whitney couldn't believe that one pussy could leak so much juice at one time! Soon both mother and daughter were moaning as their orgasms flooded their large vaginas!

After a few moments recuperation, Lauren asked her mum if she could get her own vibrator. Tanya said she could have hers and that she would pick up another one for herself. She then went on to tell Lauren that it was very very important for her to find an understanding boyfriend, one that

would be happy to help her control her powerful sex drive. "Some nights your daddy falls asleep with his mouth on my clit," said Tanya, "it takes a man with a lot of patience to help you keep your clit satisfied!" "Tanya., why do you shave your lips and clit," asked Whitney? "Well, I like the

way my pussy looks, Lauren's daddy likes to eat a smooth pussy, and I like to feel my panties push against my bare skin," answered Tanya.

Seeing that it was now going on five o'clock, Tanya got dressed and went down stairs to start dinner. Whitney gathered up her books and told Lauren, "You're really lucky to have such a neat mum!" Lauren only smiled and nodded! After Whitney had left, Lauren asked herself, "Now where is that vibrator?" THE END


End file.
